The Irritating Guest
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Dr. Animo is stuck between a vampire and a very irritating guest known as Sublimino.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

*What am I going to eat tonight?* Dr. Animo thought as he stepped into a small kitchen. With a frown, he walked to a refrigerator.  
He opened the door. Dr. Animo saw the empty refrigerator while his eyes widened. He closed the door. *I will have to shop or go to a restaurant* he thought.

Dr. Animo walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He saw multiple animals in their cases. A smile formed on his face. ''You will not starve for some time, my pets,'' Dr. Animo said to the animals. He noticed a variety of pet foods near the cases. A frown replaced his smile as soon as he remembered viewing the empty refrigerator.

''Perhaps I will go outside and obtain Chinese food later!'' Dr. Animo muttered under his breath. He sat on a small sofa until he saw a remote control near it. After lifting the remote control, he used it to switch a tiny television set on.

Dr. Animo observed a reporter standing in Bellwood. His eyes widened for a few seconds. *I am in Bellwood!* he thought.

''A deceased woman was found with two tiny puncture holes in her neck earlier this evening,'' the reporter said.

Dr. Animo switched the television set off. *Vampires do not exist!* he thought. He dropped the remote control on the furniture. His eyes increased in size another time after a sudden knock on the front door.

Dr. Animo stood before he approached the door. He opened it at a snail's pace. His eyes remained wide as he tilted his head in confusion.

The new arrival was not present.


	2. Chapter 2

''I am down here!'' a raspy voice exclaimed.

Dr. Animo looked down before he gasped. He viewed a short man scowling. He saw the new arrival's round shades, fair hair, a long scar on his face, etc.  
Dr. Animo also observed the man's long coat and tie, dark vest, white and yellow pants, etc.

''Well? Are you going to let me stay with you?'' the man wished to know.

''I have no idea who you are,'' Dr. Animo said.

''I am Sublimino. The Master of Hypnosis,'' the man said.

One of Dr. Animo's eyes widened while he frowned and his eyebrow arched in disbelief.

Sublimino continued to glower. He reached into his coat before he removed a watch from it. He held the pocket watch in front of Dr. Animo. ''Perhaps I will hypnotize you into letting me into your house!'' Sublimino exclaimed with a sudden grin on his face.

Dr. Animo's frown remained. He kicked the pocket watch out of Sublimino's hands.

''Ouch!'' Sublimino exclaimed after Dr. Animo's boot contacted his hand. After trembling with rage for a few seconds, he lifted the watch.  
He placed the object in his coat. ''Are you going to let me in?'' he inquired.

Dr. Animo squinted. ''Why are you so interested in stepping into my home?'' he wished to know.

''I will answer you after you let me in,'' Sublimino said.

After another frown, Dr. Animo stepped to one side. He closed the door after Sublimino grinned another time and walked into his home. ''Why are you so interested in stepping into my home?'' he repeated.

Sublimino scowled another time. He reached into his coat again. A rolled up newspaper was revealed.

Dr. Animo took the newspaper before he opened it. His eyes widened in absolute shock after he read it.


	3. Chapter 3

''A vampire attacked a woman in Bellwood recently!'' Dr. Animo muttered. His jaw dropped in absolute shock after he remembered what he saw on his television screen minutes ago. He faced Sublimino prior to another frown. ''You are interested in staying with me due to a vampire?'' he wished to know.

Sublimino frowned as he looked down. He nodded at a snail's pace.

''How did you obtain the newspaper? Why aren't you in your house?'' Dr. Animo inquired.

Sublimino focused on the other man. ''I found the newspaper on the ground during a recent stroll. I was too far from my house.  
I ran before I found your home,'' he said.

''You should be able to use that pocket watch to hypnotize the vampire if he finds you,'' Dr. Animo said.

''I panicked!'' Sublimino snapped.

''Are you going to remain with me all evening?'' Dr. Animo inquired.

Sublimino's sudden grin was a reply.

Dr. Animo's frown was still on his face. ''I guess you can remain in my home until the next day,'' he said.

Sublimino's grin stretched from ear to ear. ''Thanks!'' he exclaimed. He continued to concentrate on Dr. Animo. ''What are your plans for tonight?''  
he inquired.


	4. Chapter 4

''I am going to obtain Chinese food for supper now,'' Dr. Animo said to Sublimino. He saw the return of Sublimino's frown.

''A vampire is outside!'' Sublimino exclaimed.

''Vampires don't exist, Sublimino,'' Dr. Animo said. He viewed Sublimino approaching one of his animals. He glowered at him. ''Do not touch the animals!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed.

Sublimino faced Dr. Animo. ''I'm not touching the animals!'' he snapped.

''You are a very irritating pest!'' Dr. Animo said.

Sublimino pouted. ''I am not a very irritating guest!'' he said.

Dr. Animo scowled while he rolled his eyes.

Sublimino took the newspaper. ''You can always have our supper delivered to your house,'' he said.

''A Chinese restaurant is not far from my home,'' Dr. Animo said.

''Maybe you should take my watch in case the vampire attacks you,'' Sublimino said.

''What kind of Chinese food do you like to eat?'' Dr. Animo wished to know.

''Orange chicken,'' Sublimino said.

''I'll order it with my food,'' Dr. Animo said.

''Do not go outside!'' Sublimino exclaimed.

''Remember what I said earlier, Sublimino. Do not touch the animals!'' Dr. Animo said.

Sublimino nodded.

Dr. Animo glanced at his reflection in a mirror by the door. He opened the front door before he departed. He closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The empty streets of Bellwood never bothered Dr. Animo as he walked by many houses. He looked up before he saw a full moon. He smiled.  
*What a beautiful full moon* Dr. Animo thought.

Footsteps caused him to frown and glance over his shoulder. The sounds ceased. There wasn't anything present.

Dr. Animo looked ahead as he continued to walk. A sudden frown materialized on his face. *Sublimino is probably touching the animals!* he thought.  
He trembled with rage for three seconds. Dr. Animo took a deep breath. *Perhaps Sublimino is sitting on the furniture* he mused.

Dr. Animo heard footsteps another time. He turned his head. He never saw anyone or anything. His steps continued.

Dr. Animo gasped as soon as his shoulder was touched. After glancing over his shoulder another time, he saw a dark form. His jaw dropped in absolute shock. His eyes widened.

''What?!'' Dr. Animo gasped until he was pinned down.


	6. Chapter 6

Sublimino grinned while he held a frog. He pulled a leg and stretched it. *What long legs!* he thought until he heard a knock on the front door.  
After gasping, he returned the frog to its tank.

Sublimino heard another knock. He approached the door before he opened it. His eyes settled on Dr. Animo. ''Why are you knocking? You live here,''  
Sublimino said to Dr. Animo. He stepped to one side until Dr. Animo entered the house.

Another frown formed on Sublimino's face. ''Why aren't you holding containers of Chinese food?'' he inquired.

Dr. Animo smiled. ''At least I will be able to consume something,'' he said.

One of Sublimino's eyebrows ascended until Dr. Animo embraced him. ''Why are you holding me?'' he asked.

''There is one way to get rid of a very irritating pest,'' Dr. Animo said.

Sublimino glanced over his shoulder until he gasped. His eyes widened in horror after Dr. Animo's fangs penetrated his throat.

Dr. Animo didn't have a reflection.

The End


End file.
